


Next to me

by kikujin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikujin/pseuds/kikujin
Summary: 延續Endgame的劇情走向。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊是胖Thor。  
> 依舊是綠巨人Bruce Banner。

01

 

Thor已經不喝那麼多的酒了。即使依舊付出了慘痛的代價，至少不再是那麼可怕的景象，讓他不再害怕夜晚閉上眼。

在Stark的小型葬禮結束後，Rocket問他有什麼打算。他知道這是什麼意思。他一千五百年來遇見了這麼多人，或許只有這隻小動物能在相識不久後看穿他，還這麼照顧他。此外，有一個人總是安靜地等待他。為了那個人，他有些猶豫。

「三天後，我去New Asgard接你。」

點點頭，Thor注視著Rocket朝Guardians of the Galaxy的夥伴走去。那是Rocket無可取代的家人，他曾經也有真正的家人，而現在——

 

 

02

 

自從被帶回總部之後，Thor總能在實驗室找到綠巨人。那個人戴著眼鏡小心翼翼地使用著一般大小的儀器，總讓他覺得十分可愛。他那時沒有察覺，約莫也沒有人發現，結合了智力與體力的Bruce Banner仗著血清，從來沒有闔眼。

Stark名下的別墅暫時收容他們，比想像中寬敞，還能在不同的角落發現最初集結的那幾個人會喜歡的貼心設計，沒有人能把心底的猜測說出口，而Banner依舊待在實驗室裡。復仇者聯盟最初的六個人只剩下四個，Stark的工作幾乎都落在了Banner的肩上，仍沉浸於悲傷之中的隊友們甚至不曉得Banner除了進食和洗漱，幾乎沒有離開實驗室。

他為此感到心碎。五年前的那場戰役，讓每個人遍體鱗傷，如今尚未復原。他想結合過去的經歷，他們之中最為堅強的約莫是Banner和Romanoff。

輕輕地嘆了口氣，Thor倚在門框上，伸手敲了敲實驗室的玻璃門，滿意地看著Banner抬起頭望向他。

「還不睡？」

「哎，這個時間了？但我還得——」

驚訝地發現已經是深夜了，Banner摸摸後頸，又朝著螢幕比手畫腳。

「你這個樣子以後，最長的睡眠時間是多久？」

雙手環胸，Thor朝綠巨人抬抬下頷。

「我——呃，也許是八小時？」

「真的？加起來八個小時？」

沒有錯過Banner微微睜大眼的模樣，Thor蹙眉追問，讓綠巨人下意識移開目光，摘下了那副特製的眼鏡。

「……閉目養神的時間比較長。你怎麼——我以為——」

「我是神，記得嗎？」

鬆開眉頭，Thor依舊一臉正經的板著臉，走近Banner的第一件事，則是伸手揉揉那人的腦袋。這麼大一個人，心虛還這麼可愛。

「這沒有關聯。」

別開臉，Banner不接受胡說八道。

「我本來以為你不休息，很擔心。」

「不會的，那會讓我倒下，你知道我不能倒下，暫時不能。」

「這個暫時很長，對嗎？」

「……我都忘了你就是誠實的這麼討厭。」

Banner摀住眼睛抗議，惹得Thor忍不住低聲笑了起來。他想念這個。他很久不曾聽過了，在他耳裡仍然像是遙遠的雷聲。

「你睡不著嗎？」

「想你陪陪我——哦，沒事，我之前睡了太多，所以我想睡不著是正常現象。」

發現綠巨人又露出擔心的表情，Thor連忙擺手。事情沒有那麼糟，不會變得更糟了。能稱之為『他的』，他想除了Stormbreaker，現在只剩下這一個，不會輕易消逝的。

「聽起來不太正常，但再給我五分鐘？我收個尾。」

「超過時間我會再來催你的。」

毫不意外Banner完全不接受他的解釋，Thor露出一個狡黠的笑容，拍拍對方的手臂。

「才不會——」

忍不住笑得眉眼彎彎，Thor轉身離開實驗室，將Banner的否認留在腦後。

 

◎

 

這些年已經學會使用Midgard的高科技產品，Stark出品又更加簡單。Thor請人工智能幫忙在螢幕上顯示畫面但不要播放，又在廚房煮了好幾壺茶，Banner才摘下眼鏡，慢吞吞地從實驗室過來。

「我們看什麼——唔，這麼多茶？」

看見螢幕上的商業標誌，Banner好奇地詢問，轉眼又被桌上斟滿的茶碗吸引了注意力。畢竟Thor喜歡一些如史詩般壯麗的類型，據他所知，這家公司發行的電影都是老少咸宜的類型居多，而茶是——

「你現在吃很多，所以我想，大概也需要很多飲料。」

「……謝謝。」

視線左右飄移，幾乎要把整個公共空間都研究過一遍，最後還是回到Thor的臉上。Banner摸摸鼻子，微微彎起唇線。茶是他最喜歡的飲料，總能讓他靜下心來。即使生理上已經不會對他產生任何效果，他還是喜歡。

從前就喜歡Banner這個笑容，那雙眼睛像是閃閃發光，Thor總是忍不住花心思讓Banner展現，總是想要珍惜保護這樣的Banner。捧著最後一碗茶走來，Thor朝沙發瞥了一眼，綠巨人隨即小心翼翼地坐在沙發的右側。

「我們看Dumbo，我想跟你一起看。」

將茶碗放進綠巨人的手裡，Thor按下播放鍵後，拿起桌上的啤酒罐，貼著Banner的手臂坐下。

噢。

緩慢地眨眨眼，Banner想起多年前，他在太空對雷神說的話。他當時確實是想鼓勵Thor，如今想來，若是Thor在那五年內曾經看過這部動畫，他不曉得那是多大的折磨，畢竟Thor現在才算的上重新開始自我肯定，現實總是沒有那麼——

「……你現在喝茶嗎？」

拉回思緒，側頭看了看咬著啤酒罐的Thor，Banner輕輕搖頭。Thor總是能在適當時機阻止他往壞處想。他這兩年分明已經變得十分樂觀，在Thor身邊，又忍不住變回那個弱小又悲觀的Bruce Banner。

「好。」

把手上的啤酒罐與從綠巨人手裡拿出來的茶碗一起放置於桌上，Thor拉開Banner的左手，蹭了許久，才總算滿意地將腦袋擱在Banner的胸膛上。

撇了眼Thor亂糟糟的頭髮，Banner微微抬起掌指，又擱回原位。他弄壞特別訂製的高級沙發已經不是第一次了，即使主人不介意，他希望承受了超額重量的沙發能長壽些。他想起從前他還那麼抗拒Hulk的時候，Thor也這麼做過，現在才發現Thor或許是喜歡撒嬌。

安份幾分鐘，Thor再度從螢幕上移開注意力，干擾Banner。

「疼嗎？」

「什麼？」

「右手。」

「現在不疼。」

「會好起來嗎？」

猶猶豫豫地伸出手，Thor輕觸Banner那彷彿被燒灼的皮膚表面。

「我不確定。也許會。」

「你總是……那樣。」

不間斷地以不同的方式碰觸綠巨人的右手，一直沒有被阻止的Thor終究忍不住埋怨，而沒頭沒尾果然只得到Banner發出疑惑的聲音。

「不太在乎自己的下場，在任何需要的時候挺身而出。」

「我不認為你有資格這麼說，你還總是允許我和Hulk失敗。」

除了這次不知道結果的彈手指，Banner猜測Thor約莫是再次抱怨他在Asgard不管不顧地變成Hulk，而他想至少Bruce Banner還是回來了，又無比慶幸是他使用無限寶石。即使如今結合了智力與體力，他依舊沒有認真學習戰鬥技巧，再次對上預料之外的Thanos，絕對是再次慘敗。然而無論結果好壞，Thor從來不責備他和Hulk。縱然表面上埋怨，實際上總是自責。

曉得Banner的回擊完全是針對Heimdall和Loki、他取得Stormbreaker的過程，以及Banner彈手指後急切地詢問結果，他甚至不介意整個宇宙是又少了一半的人，還是那些人都沒有回來，直接說了沒關係。Thor輕哼一聲，沒有回嘴，而綠巨人把他稍稍攬緊了一些。

視線轉回螢幕上的動畫。他想這只是一個藉口。Banner總有很多事情得做，而他待在Midgard從來就遊手好閒，包括Asgardian重新建立家園的時候。他重新見到Banner之後，彷彿觸動埋藏許久的欲望，時常想和Banner待在一起。前陣子還能藉著酒勁，深夜闖進實驗室要Banner帶他回房間，溫柔的Banner還會在他躺上床的時候，握住他的手。那是他幾年內睡得最為安穩的夜晚，而無論是不是一個醉鬼，Banner總是一個可以讓他胡說八道的對象，比如他也想要那樣把孩子送來，這樣就不用這麼辛苦了。

思緒飄了一陣，Thor就聽見Banner遲疑又糾結地吐出了幾個單字。

「呃，你的意思是——但是——我——你——」

比起從前，Banner已經十分適應與人交流，卻不曉得要怎麼回應這句話。他率先將生理構造的合理性拋在腦後，直接奔向主題。難怪總是那麼情緒化，又不停地吃、不停地喝和不停地睡，表示那不是脂肪，而是——

此外，他們這幾年完全沒見面，見面之後也沒有——時機不太適合，而他也只顧著偷偷擔心Thor，若往前追溯，那應該不是Thor懷孕……其次，孩子從哪裡來，他無權過問，但是生下來之後，他們能好好養大孩子嗎？國王莫名其妙有了一個私生子，Valkyrie會不會直接來幹掉嫌疑最大的他？

「你真可愛。」

抬頭望向綠巨人混亂又慌張的神情，Thor這才曉得他把話說出來了，Banner還格外認真地思考了很久，忍不住愉快地笑了起來。

「——以前不可愛，現在更不可愛。你才可愛。」

隨即理解了那句話的真實度為零，瞪了Thor一眼，Banner別開臉。

「嘿，我喜歡我聽到的每個冷笑話。那些笑話和你鬧彆扭都很可愛。」

「……謝謝。」

微微彎起唇線，Banner依舊沒有把臉轉回來。Thor討他歡心有時候會讓他哭笑不得，卻是真心實意，無法回嘴苛責。

「嘿，不要害羞，大個子。」

「我沒有。」

低頭對上Thor的目光，Banner輕輕地拍了拍Thor的大腿，那人才總算心滿意足地繼續看著螢幕，還伸手抓住他的拇指。

「那你想我減肥嗎？」

「你什麼樣都好。」

「我也是這麼想的。」

再次聽見Thor的笑聲，Banner張了張嘴，不知道該說什麼。Thor想他好好的，他也想Thor好好的，卻各自過得不好。他們同樣不想讓對方看到自己糟糕的模樣，卻總是沒有好起來。他們兩個不是唯一自責的人，卻是外型改變最大的兩個，也同時是最不願意面對現實的兩個。他急切地想要證明自己的價值，而Thor選擇放棄，他們都迷失了自己，找不到回家的路。

戰鬥結束，拯救了宇宙，他們仍是這個樣子。他們依舊沒有好好地坐下來，談談過去、現在和未來。他知道他一直等待，但他不知道會等到什麼。他想無論是什麼，他都不能讓Thor知道他還沒準備好。

「Bruce。」

在主角飛進母親懷裡的時候，Thor輕聲呼喚，而綠巨人低低地應了一聲。

「我要離開一陣子。」

「好。」

「到太空去。」

「那很棒，四處看看。」

Thor抬頭望向Banner，Banner沒有低頭看他，他卻看見Banner的唇角微微上揚。他不認為這是一件好事。

「Rocket什麼時候去New Asgard接你？」

「……明天。」

Thor甚至不知道該不該嘆氣。他也能自己帶著Stormbreaker去，怎麼知道他不是一個人的？

「我送你過去？」

「好。」

Dombo重複播放，一遍又一遍，Thor和Banner則是黏在沙發上隨意閒聊，除非餓了渴了，才會分開。

 

 

03

 

昆式戰機停在懸崖上，Banner跟著Thor站在懸崖上。他猜Valkyrie已經看見了，他有些害怕與那個能把Hulk打著玩的女性再次談及他現在的狀態，於是伸手拍了拍Thor的肩膀。

「那，玩得愉快。」

抬眼望向綠巨人，Thor看著那張臉上的微笑。他想他真的不曉得要怎麼應付Banner。他當時離開復仇者總部，Banner也是用類似的語氣說下次見，而他們再次見面就是為了拯救整個宇宙。他那時不願意回來，絕對不是為了Banner從來沒有來見他鬧彆扭，畢竟他也從來沒有主動聯絡對方。他想要Banner哄他，結果那隻小動物立刻給了他台階下。

他猜測Banner來過New Asgard幾次，因為那些Midgard科技，不是他們這些Asgardian想要就能快速引進且掌握的，Valkyrie卻沒有透露太多訊息，只叮嚀他，回來的時候，記得帶著大個子一起，每個人都想念Mr. Banner。他現在曉得他不僅留不住，Banner還想逃走。他十分確定如果他不說，Banner就不會讓他好找。他非常不喜歡那樣，像是在Statesman，他只要找不到Banner就會變得焦慮，那是他——

「怎麼啦，我沒說錯吧？」

Banner伸出食指輕觸Thor眉間的皺摺，而尚未釐清思緒的Thor輕輕撥開那根指頭，下意識用雙手握住那巨大的掌指，一臉慎重。

「保持聯絡？」

「……好，Rocket知道怎麼找到我。」

綠巨人的表情從挑眉微笑轉變為垂眼承諾，Thor張了張嘴，最後閉上，還移開視線。他真的不喜歡他總是這麼衝動。他在那五年不曉得要怎麼處理那些懊悔，如今不清楚要怎麼處理他和Banner的關係。

他不否認在父母的溺愛之下，他只需要跟難以捉摸的弟弟吵架與和好，然後學會與喜歡的人相處，那些人總歸不會讓他手足無措。他能明確地感受到對方愛他，於是他放心地離開去履行職責，然後面臨的結果總是沒有想像中的那麼美好。他知道Banner愛他，他能從話語裡感受到Banner的喜歡就和他一樣多，以及Banner總是目不轉睛地看著他，就像他時常做的那樣，這段關係卻是最特別的，總讓他不小心暴露自己的不安全感。他們分開了五年，他們都想著對方沒有自己會過得更好，事實上卻是慘不忍睹。

然而他這次不能帶走Banner，Banner還有很多事要做，他也不能過份依賴Banner，他想要喜歡自己，想要值得Banner喜歡的自己，又不希望Banner等他。他不曉得要耗費多少時間，回來的時候，Banner的身邊會不會有其他人？地球還會有他熟悉的人嗎？

「……Thor，我很抱歉。你知道我不想讓你傷心，讓你煩惱，讓你懊悔。我知道你需要這趟旅程，我不能把你留下來，也不能跟你走。」

Banner單膝跪地，輕輕地將Thor的臉轉回來，注視著那雙眼。這是他第二次見到Thor懊喪，他不想要Thor露出這個表情。無論他這次的等待會得到什麼，他總是能處理好自己。他會好好的。

搖搖頭又點點頭，Thor不禁淚眼矇矓地伸手抱住綠巨人的肩頸。

「我討厭你。」

「你可喜歡我了。」

「我是不是變得太愛哭了？」

「這不是壞事。」

低聲笑著，Banner輕輕拍著Thor的背部。

「但我沒有見過你哭——除了，嗯，你應該懂吧。」

「閉嘴，Thor。」

Thor又笑了起來，然後親吻Banner的髮鬢，一如以往的溫柔，落在臉頰、額頭、眉間、鼻尖和嘴唇，那個失去許多的綠巨人眼眶濕潤，終是靠著他哭了起來，而他輕撫那人的捲髮。他想即使不像以前那樣，可以將Banner圈進懷裡，Banner也總是害怕傷害他似地不敢觸碰他，他還是很喜歡擁抱Banner。

 

 

04

 

Valkyrie爬上懸崖，只見她的國王仍舊是那副模樣，戴著墨鏡眺望遠方。好的，他們Asgardian喜歡的那個Midgardian又跑了。自從經歷了這些變故，她開始覺得很多時候都沒有想像中的那麼困難，尤其在一段關係中，沒有一炮解決不了的事，如果不行，那就兩炮！

考慮到現在的體型差異，誰上誰下都可以，看著她誠摯的眼睛。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四刷後，才終於動筆寫了這個。  
> 虐的要死又沒交待完整的電影，到底要殺誰洩忿比較好。（都不要！）
> 
> 難得寫得這麼快，希望閱讀愉快：）  
> 以及下一章可以五百字完結。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依舊是綠巨人Bruce Banner。  
> 依舊是老爺爺Steve Rogers。

01

 

早上送走了Thor，Banner晚上就收到了Thor的消息。他有些緊張又困惑地打開，只看見Thor乖巧地向他報平安，還特意提起自己沒有去爭搶老大的位置，一切都很好，不用擔心。

Banner仔細回想，發現他似乎不常看見Thor使用科技產品。依稀記得Thor曾說魔法和科學是一樣的，而Loki永遠是那個比較擅長的。他猜沒有了依賴的對象，Thor約莫還是學了不少。他摘下眼鏡，揉了揉眼，簡單回覆Thor幾句一切如常，就回到工作中。

這回為了歸還寶石，不需要建造大型的通道，F.R.I.D.A.Y.的輔助讓他的工作輕鬆很多，卻還是很辛苦。

 

◎

 

確認Rogers睡著了，Banner才回到實驗室，打開Thor的訊息。他這幾天甚至忘記吃飯和休息，自然也忽略了這個。Thor告訴他，Guardians of the Galaxy比想像中更有趣，整天吵吵鬧鬧，智商水平比他想像中更低。

「這樣說很不好哪。」

輕笑著搖頭，Banner讀完Thor給他的幾封訊息，又看了看寄送的時間，猜測Thor絕對把地球時間當作標準時間。他希望他沒有帶給Thor任何負面情緒，然後想了很久，才開始敲打鍵盤。

他先道歉他過於忙碌，隨即提起他們今天終於歸還無限寶石與喵喵——就是那把錘子，擁有七個博士學位，依舊不太記得真正的名字，請原諒——還把Rogers失去的過去一併帶了回來。Rogers看起來十分滿足，於是Wilson成為了他們的美國隊長。Barnes說Rogers一直沒有那個打算，但是這樣很好。他認為Barnes是對的，這樣很好。又說，對新朋友和善些。他們都很好。希望Thor能諒解他也許不能每天按時回覆，畢竟他得開始跟著Steve Rogers參與每一場例行會議。

重讀了一次，稍微修改了詞句，按下發送。

摘下眼鏡，Banner一時拿不定主意該做些什麼，F.R.I.D.A.Y.就送來Thor的通訊邀請。他抿嘴想了一想，選擇了接受。

螢幕裡的Thor看起來沒什麼變化，只是一副憂心忡忡的模樣。

「你還好嗎，Bruce？」

「很好。」

Banner露出微笑，卻惹得Thor雙手環胸。

「……Bruce。」

「真的，我只是……唔，你那邊怎麼這麼安靜？」

下意識移開視線，Banner摸摸後頸，突然覺得這份寂靜讓他十分困窘，而他所認識的那些夥伴們待在太空船裡，也不該這般寧靜。

「他們不會讀空氣，所以我躲起來了。」

「友善，Thor。」

Banner忍不住再次提醒。

「我最親切了。」

Thor整張臉仍舊皺著，看起來卻十分委屈，惹得綠巨人輕輕嘆氣。Banner曉得，即使Thor總是告訴他好事，還是為了未來的不確定性感到焦慮，尤其發生了這種事。他想他得負起責任來。

「我不應該告訴你嗎？」

「不不，你當然該告訴我。我……我應該晚幾天出發，待在你身邊。」

「你是啊。」

Thor知道Banner的意思。即使只是運用科技顯示出來的模樣，比起前段時間，綠巨人確實沒有那麼壓抑。他不確定是因為他離開前的那些親吻，還是因為Rogers給予巨大打擊。他確實擔心Banner的肩負過於沉重，而現在這樣才稱得上是正常。

「那你想睡一會嗎？」

見綠巨人隨即皺眉，Thor的聲音更輕更低。

「我陪你。」

「唔。嗯。那我得先去洗澡——」

「我也能陪你，我可是看過Hulk——」

「我知道！不需要特別說出來！」

「待會見？」

Thor笑著朝螢幕的另外一邊揮手。他曉得Banner總是認真對待每一個人和每一件事，導致他總是很喜歡逗弄Banner，任何反應都會讓他十分開心。即使如今看不出綠巨人是否臉紅，他仍舊曉得該適可而止，給了Banner台階下。

「待會見。」

噘嘴別開臉，Banner主動切斷聯繫。當時為了把自己變成這副模樣，他和Hulk第一次分享了彼此的經歷，所以他知道Hulk都經歷了什麼，而Hulk也知道他的。那肯定是他人生中唯一一次被簡單的詞彙嘲笑，還那麼慘。

 

◎

 

Banner不覺得自己真的能睡著，畢竟上一次是數月前，帶Thor回來的那天晚上，大概入睡三十分鐘，他只是無法拒絕Thor。內心帶著些微的抗拒，連帶慢吞吞地磨蹭，等到躺在那張特別訂製的床鋪上，請F.R.I.D.A.Y.幫忙發送邀請給Thor，已經過了兩小時。

「我不認為我睡得著。」

Banner劈頭就是這句話，Thor忍俊不禁。

「試試嘛。」

「那你想怎麼哄我？」

「先閉上眼，對，然後——」

聽見Thor低聲哼唱時，Banner忍不住睜開眼睛盯著螢幕。這不是他熟悉的曲調，他猜是源自Asgard。

「……你想念她嗎？」

「當然啦，但我不再那麼傷心了。」

「真的？」

挑眉，Banner仔細端詳螢幕裡的Thor。那時因為發生了更嚴重的事情，他沒有向Thor詢問太多，只是確認了狀態沒有變得更差，就跟著鑽進實驗室裡。

「真的，不准跟我聊天，還是你想聽床邊故事？」

「也許下次。」

確認了Thor不是逃避，Banner這才閉上眼。他想他們總有機會談這件事。

 

 

02

 

留下的初代復仇者退居幕後，倒也沒有過份清閒。Barton負責訓練S.H.I.E.L.D.的特工，而Rogers——對他們來說，只過了幾秒鐘，對Rogers來說，是幾十年，在F.R.I.D.A.Y.的幫助下，Rogers總算喚起回憶。以目前的成員看來，適合與Rogers一同擔起Romanoff先前責任的人是Banner，研發復仇者新裝備的工作則是交給了Wakanda的Shuri。畢竟那不是Banner擅長的領域，即使F.R.I.D.A.Y.總是幫忙，仍舊十分吃力，不如交給更擅長的人來做，還能做的更好。

然而Steve Rogers的變化讓所有參與例行會議的人都炸鍋，尤其是Guardians of the Galaxy，簡直莫名其妙地互相謾罵，最後指責畫面外的Thor，那個人只是開懷大笑，說是故意的，因為很有趣。

Banner笑著搖搖頭，清清喉嚨要求安靜，會議得開始了。

「你睡得好嗎，大個子？」

聽見Banner的聲音，Thor迅速偏離主題。他一直到綠巨人睡著才切斷訊號，還特別偷偷向F.R.I.D.A.Y.確認過，但Banner這幾天還沒有回覆他，他不曉得這次Banner睡了多久。

「不差。」

聽見Banner的嗓音難得帶上濃濃的笑意，Rogers朝綠巨人挑眉微笑。

「噁，你們兩個甚至沒有在畫面上，去開房間。」

莫名被塞了一嘴狗糧，Rocket毫不留情的吐槽。

「不要鬧啦，開會——」

在更多人一同起鬨以前，Banner急忙遏阻，強行轉移焦點。

 

◎

 

幾個月以來，Banner多少熟悉了繁瑣的工作，判斷更為精準，卻算不上習慣，像是Wilson有時候會忘記自己是美國隊長，在聽見任務分派時，毫無反應。

躺在起居室的地毯上，Banner揉揉眼。他和Thor以前被其他四個人過度保護了。不難想像在這些壓力之下，會產生哪些摩擦，而他毫無所知，還逃走了很長的一段時間。然而如果時間重來，他依舊會選擇到Sakaar去，這讓他無比愧疚。畢竟他如果在這裡，事情發展或許會變得更加複雜，因為他永遠都無法信任那個總是讓他恐懼、讓Hulk憤怒的人——

「你還好嗎，Bruce？」

甫踏進起居室，就看見霸佔地毯的Banner，Rogers彎起唇線。

「噢，還行。我會帶著工作過去的，別擔心。」

翻身坐了起來，Banner伸手揉揉後頸，而Rogers的目光順勢落在使用過無限寶石的右手。Banner仍舊使用吊帶保護支撐，但Banner讓他看過，傷害沒有Thanos那麼嚴重，焦黑的部份比起最初少了一些，靈活性也稍微增加，這才願意去Wakanda讓Shuri幫忙。那個聰明的女孩一直不放棄邀請Banner過去一趟，說是大概能恢復被無限寶石傷害的手臂，Banner卻認為，若無法自行修復，倒是沒有必要特別治療，畢竟是代價。

「我不擔心。你告訴Thor了嗎？」

「……沒有。」

心虛地垂眼，Banner戳了戳地毯。自從Valkyrie某次在會議上離題問候Thor，Rocket諷刺地回答之後，全宇宙都曉得Thor只跟他保持聯絡。New Asgard現任女王當時只是笑，笑得他心底發寒。他在會議結束後，立刻詢問Pepper能不能幫他送幾箱名酒給Valkyrie，畢竟他橫死街頭的新聞會是一次要不得的公關危機。

能幹的Pepper理解了原委，答應的時候還不忘問他和Thor好不好；Valkyrie收到酒以後，也問他和Thor好不好。

他笑著說，他好，Thor好，他們很好。

他請F.R.I.D.A.Y.把Thor哼唱的那段擷取下來，每天乖乖地在床上躺幾小時。不一定每次都會睡著，但已經比以前好很多了。他還會幾天回覆一次Thor的訊息，有時候Guardians of the Galaxy的成員也會傳Thor的影像給他，他知道Thor過得很好。

「我不曉得你的顧慮，但不要讓自己後悔，好嗎，Bruce？」

Banner點點頭，Rogers只是走過來摸摸他的腦袋就離開了，就像全世界的爺爺會對孫子做的那樣。Banner抬起頭看著Rogers的背影，不曉得該不該嘆氣。Rogers原本就有點喜歡照顧隊友，總是忍不住叨唸他看見的所有不良生活習慣，現在更像是大家的爺爺，總是替他們操心，又留給他們獨立自主的空間。

他想念年輕的Rogers——實際上只是幾個月以前的Rogers——他曉得這是Rogers的選擇，正如他現在一樣。

 

◎

 

跟著Shuri再次踏進Wakanda的實驗室，Banner依舊忍不住驚呼。遠超過其他國家的科技再看幾百次都不厭倦。

「這裡有很多你會喜歡的玩具，Bruce，待久一些？」

即使Banner換了一個模樣，那雙眼底仍然寫滿探索求知的欲望，Shuri在幾次的通訊快速地搭建友誼的橋樑，並且成為直呼雙方名字的友好關係。終於等到了Banner願意再來一趟，Wakanda的公主得意地揚起小臉，臉上寫滿了『早就說吧』。

「不行，下次會議前得回去。」

彎起唇線，Banner溫和地拒絕。間隔上次有人這麼誘惑他，已經是很久以前了。天才是孤獨的，而Shuri總會交到朋友，不應該滿足於他這個大上幾十歲的老男人。

「那就再來，我們去接你。」

「等我有空嗎？」

Shuri聞言，皺眉想了半天，才遲疑地點頭。她曉得對超級英雄來說，一年能掙到幾天假期已是十分難得。

「或者你想解決這個問題的時候，也可以再來一趟，我能幫你。」

「噢，我現在這樣很好。」

見Shuri拍了拍他的手臂，Banner立刻搖頭婉拒。

「我不這樣認為——唔，我說太多了，對嗎？對不起，我不是故意冒犯。」

眨眨眼，Shuri抑止自己過度干涉。兄長千叮嚀萬囑咐，她不能理解，只能體貼，終究還是管不住嘴巴。僅慶幸Banner的臉上仍舊掛著溫和的微笑，而不是扭頭就走。

「沒關係，謝謝妳，我會好好考慮的。」

 

 

03

 

右手臂恢復之後，Banner的工作效率沒有變得更好。畢竟F.R.I.D.A.Y.總是幫忙，讓他不需要用到十隻手指頭。另一件同樣耗費時間的，是他用左手回覆Thor的訊息需要一個晚上，現在雙手併用，他還是用整個晚上的時間回覆Thor。唯一提高效率的，是閒暇之餘進行的研究項目，原本只能慢吞吞地用他的左手，現在倒是有了飛躍的進展。

此外，他還有時間能考慮Shuri的建議。他想女孩子真的是世界上最可怕的生物。首先是Valkyrie直接了當，然後是Shuri戳破他。若不是當時隊伍裡唯一的女性正將注意力放在其他地方，他肯定會被抓去長談。

時至今日，他想他隱藏的其實沒有想像中的那麼好，約莫是大家不忍心揭穿他，任由他摸索前進的方向。

他不打算請Shuri幫忙。這本來就是他自己的問題，他想自己解決。他耗費了十八個月把自己搞成這個樣子，總是能再花點時間，把自己搞成另外一個樣子。他對此暫時沒有頭緒，至少可以確定，他和Hulk以這種方式共存是不對的。

每個人都做出了選擇。Thor看上去也慢慢地好起來了。他總是會看好幾次那些從太空中傳回來的善意。Thor的情緒穩定之後，吃再多的東西，喝再多的酒，似乎都不會變成脂肪。還會與太空船上的夥伴一起鍛鍊，剃了鬍子，理了頭髮，引來許多男女的青睞。

這很好，他想，他也不該停留在這裡。

 

 

04

 

即使平常收到Banner的回覆時間是地球的晚上或半夜，Thor每天睡醒或睡前都會檢查是否有新的訊息給他。

Banner昨天才回覆他，他一邊想著還要好幾天，一邊打開了介面，發現Banner極為罕見地又給了他新訊息。擔心地球是否發生了什麼緊急狀況，Thor連忙緊張地打開，頓時瞪圓了眼睛。

訊息裡只寫著一行字：Hulk想念Thor，Banner想念Thor。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 怎……怎麼會還寫不完呢？？？  
> 計畫趕不上變化（艸）
> 
> 希望閱讀愉快：）  
> 以及下一章可以五百字完結。
> 
> 最後，這其實不太適合在這裡提出。  
> 雖然這CP很冷，但希望看到這裡的人可以瞭解一下香港正在發生的事情。  
> #反送中 #SupportHongkong #Hongkongprotest #FreedomHK


	3. Chapter 3

01

 

自從結合了Bruce Banner的智力和Hulk的體力之後，Banner沒有再聽過Hulk的聲音，也沒有再感受過Hulk的情緒，但他知道Hulk還在，他也知道Hulk為什麼不願意戰鬥，情願把主導權讓給他這麼久。當一個人寧可待在家裡，而不肯外出面對任何人或事的時候，該解決的問題總是比想像中困難。

為了讓Hulk願意開口說話，他耗費了很多心力，然後又花了很多力氣，Hulk才願意出來。他本來以為他得在實驗室裡待上很長的時間，才曉得能把自己搞成什麼模樣。然而Hulk總算願意掌握主導權的那天，只有Rogers和Barton在，之後Hulk接受了那兩人的擁抱，就再也不把身體借給他。

他怎麼也想不到這個發展。Hulk把主導權還給他的過程，他仍舊不喜歡，然後趴在地上瞪著自己那雙許久未見、普通大小的手掌很久，才爬起來抓著原本超大尺寸的衣服遮掩裸露的身體，十分尷尬地向身材較為接近的Barton商借較為寬鬆的衣服來穿。

Barton瞪著他，又上下掃視了幾次。

「F.R.I.D.A.Y.？」

「確認為Dr. Bruce Banner，Mr. Barton，可以透過博士和您之間的小秘密來雙重確認。」

「我們才沒——唔，你為什麼喜歡Thor？除了外表，不是說他那樣不吸引人，但我想知道別的。」

收起長年掛在臉上的嚴肅表情，Barton露出一副惡作劇得逞的笑容，還比劃了一下Thor的理想身材和啤酒肚，而Banner只想撞牆。

「你自己問他。」

「他的答案肯定很噁心，你比較好玩。」

「Clint——」

「好啦好啦，我看到你迷人的綠眼睛了，我不欺負他了，Hulk媽媽。」

「認真的？」

頓時瞪圓疲倦的雙眼，Banner懷疑是自己幻聽，或者純粹是Barton胡說八道。

「天才，你得再加把勁。」

以擔任教官的指導表情拍拍Banner的肩膀，Barton腳步輕快地往房間走去，而Banner無奈地緩緩挪動腳步，在跟上之前，他就拿著衣服回來，朝Banner的房間抬抬下巴，那個天才隨即轉向。

「我沒有放太多衣服在這裡，就湊合著吧。」

「我會列清單請其他人幫我帶回來，謝謝。」

輕哼一聲作為回應，鑑於許久之前的印象，Barton小心翼翼地留意Banner的步伐。瞥見那雙裸露的腳，想了一想，還是抬起眼，注視著Banner的表情變化。

「我猜Thor一定很懊悔。」

「……別告訴他，好嗎？」

深深地嘆了一口氣，Banner轉頭望向Barton，而他的老朋友顯然無法接受這個請求。

「你們還有什麼問題要解決？你難道是為了不可告人的陰暗小心思，才把F.R.I.D.A.Y.的全息影像做出來的？」

身為這方面的老前輩，Barton一直無法理解Banner的表現。他向來無法從Banner這邊得到太多訊息，還對Banner在會議中展示F.R.I.D.A.Y.的全息影像耿耿於懷。那時浣熊恰巧問了一句最近過得如何，Banner答覆很好，隨即向大家介紹了F.R.I.D.A.Y.。他當然不是不喜歡F.R.I.D.A.Y.，他只是不明白處於一段關係之中的科學家這種生物。甚至是他們準備前往其他時間帶回無限寶石的時候，他曾經撞見Banner和Thor待在一起，卻沒有看過粉紅色泡泡。他知道當時Thor的狀況不好，但他不認為這是問題，因為Thor興高采烈地告訴他太空冒險故事，現在還與Banner保持聯絡，而Banner，Banner興許在他不曉得的時候，為這段關係做了各種努力。他想Thor沒有那麼傻。

「當然不是，那一直在預定的計劃內。就只是，拜託。」

莫名其妙的形容詞逗得Banner笑了起來。

「好吧好吧，Bruce，換上衣服，我們去給Steve一個驚喜。」

仔細看了看那眼底的笑意與真誠，Barton舉起雙手，決定不淌渾水，而Banner要求所有見過他這個模樣的人為他保密。

他知道Thor愛他。當他這麼說的時候，他的朋友們皆不再堅持。

他知道Thor愛他。他得在Thor回來以前變得更好，值得那經歷過幾乎失去一切的Asgardian愛他。他與Hulk長時間交談，他把白天留給Hulk使用。當然了，他們還會吵架，像是三歲和十三歲的那種。

他知道Hulk很聰明，也不想要被討厭，但大部份時候都不肯動腦，像個孩子。比如Hulk發現出來的時間很長，多半都沒有玩伴，還得開會。原本還很期待像在Sakaar那麼好玩的Hulk，會議過程簡直十分委屈，Banner唯恐Hulk搞砸，全程叮嚀不能說話，還不能睡覺，Hulk就再也不參加會議。比如Hulk發現他不睡覺趕進度，增加勞累困倦的程度，讓Hulk忍不住睡著。由於他不再反對Hulk出來，Hulk願意讓他把那些無聊的事情都做完，再出來玩耍、訓練或戰鬥。

他萬萬沒有想到，他要做的事竟然如此簡單。Hulk不是疾病，也不是解藥，他只需要與自己和解。

 

◎

 

睜開眼睛，發現自己又渾身赤裸倒在實驗室的地板上，Banner爬起來朝放置衣物的櫃子走去，一邊向F.R.I.D.A.Y.詢問時間以及發生了哪些事情。

「只過了兩小時左右，Dr. Banner，但您應該想先知道，Mr. Hulk請我幫忙傳訊息給Mr. Thor。」

「什——就知道他遲早會幹出這種蠢事！妳能推算出Thor還有多久回來嗎，F.R.I.D.A.Y.？」

甚至不需要細問，Banner仍舊知道訊息的內容。他們最近每一次談話都得說到這個，他以為Hulk能再堅持久一點。畢竟根據前幾次的會議內容，Quill打算過一陣子就回來一趟。他猜最多一年就能見到Thor。

F.R.I.D.A.Y.立即顯示出Guardians of the Galaxy目前的航行路線，提供幾個可行方案，推測Thor最快回來的時間約莫是半天。

「……至少我還能有點時間準備。Hulk說了他為什麼想這麼做嗎？他現在完全不理我。」

「Mr. Hulk的表情和動作與之前搗蛋的時候如出一轍，推測是不想挨罵，Dr. Banner。」

深深地嘆了一口氣，不曉得是Hulk蠢，還是他本來就蠢。忍耐著疲倦，Banner先把手頭上的工作都結束，在內外走了幾圈，不曉得在哪裡等Thor是最好的。他猜Thor一定會用Stormbreaker趕回來，最終在起居室挑了一個能看見彩虹橋的位置。

 

 

02

 

聽見門口傳來腳步聲，Banner微微側頭。

「嗨。」

「Bruce。」

繞到沙發的另外一邊，瞥了一眼雙腳都踩在沙發上，仍舊裹著斗篷的Banner，Thor選擇在Banner的身邊坐下。

「你這樣也很好看。」

Banner轉頭看著Thor，微微彎起唇線。Thor的頭髮長了一點，鬍子倒是定期修剪。他之前錯過Thor留長頭髮和鬍子的五年，能稍微參與過程還是十分高興的。

「你也是。你怎麼不告訴我？」

「我跟你說過Betty嗎？」

察覺Thor的目光，Banner笑著移開視線。Hulk不喜歡頭髮太長，試過朋友們不怎麼樣的理髮技術之後，總是去找Valkyrie幫他整理，而他前一陣子剛從New Asgard回來，現在的頭髮長度約莫與待在Sakaar的時候差不多，白頭髮則是多了一些。

「說過。」

Thor朝左挪近了一些，摟住Banner，而那人難得乖巧順從。

「我以前，很想治癒自己、過著普通人正常生活的那個時候，在嘗試一個成功率很高的方法之前，不小心讓她看見我。她真的很好，她放棄一切幫助我，後來我……我們還是從她身邊逃走了。我猜這是我和Hulk喜歡的處理方式之一，我們的問題總是很麻煩又很複雜，所以我想，我想做好心理準備，而你現在過得很好，我不應該打擾你。」

一邊說著，Banner一邊朝扶手挪了挪，而Thor隨即朝左移動，維持相同的距離摟著他。

「聽說你們倆現在處的不錯？」

他曉得提起前任的目的是合理化那難以名狀的不安全感，加上Banner已經告訴過他那段關係，像是他與他的前任那般圓滿。他當時很高興Banner不是一直都是那麼孤獨。他耗費了很長的時間才明白失去的劇烈疼痛，得依賴時間、美好回憶與願意陪伴等待的人撫慰。Thor垂眼輕瞥坦率的Banner，趁機詢問了現況。

「還可以，Hulk有時候會搗蛋。我們很常吵架，主題都是你。」

「我？因為你喜歡我，他不喜歡我嗎？他特別喜歡打我。」

挑起眉，Thor十分意外。他知道Hulk把他當成朋友，但他不確定Hulk是怎麼想的。要說喜歡，那肯定是屬於Stark和Romanoff，揍扁他可不是一種喜歡的表現。

「從Sakaar之後就沒有那麼常打你了。他還在學習，而你不會受傷，別怪他，以及他沒有不喜歡你。他總希望你早點回來，但是那不行，那是你的旅程，要是能晚一點見你帶別人回來更好。」

愉快地笑了起來，Banner轉頭瞧了Thor一眼，再次移開視線。然而等了許久，沒有聽見Thor回應他。不敢去看Thor的表情，只能偷偷探出斗篷，觸碰那放置於他的手臂上的指節，又輕拉那人的小指。

「你很好，你真的很好，我很抱歉讓你聽到這些。」

「誰跟你說了我很受歡迎嗎？」

Thor指東話西。

「沒有。」

搖搖頭，Banner輕輕地勾著Thor的指節想了一想，轉頭迎上對方的目光。

「……你是真的嗎？」

「你很常夢見我嗎？」

「不是那麼常。」

「我也很想你。」

這份思念讓Thor感到疼痛，好的那種。他總是不敢想像Banner怎麼牽掛他，那與自己肯定十分相似，那一定支持他們這麼努力地走到現在。微微彎起唇線，Thor低首親吻Banner的額頭、眉間、鼻尖、臉頰和嘴唇。

這是許久不曾有過的親吻，Banner下意識在Thor離開的時候貼了上去，或是Thor在他離開的時候貼了上來，一下又一下的延長。無暇顧及斗篷，伸手搭上Thor的肩背，而Thor加重親吻的力道，讓Banner張開嘴巴，不自覺伸長腿與Thor的腳交錯在一起，以彷彿想要對方窒息的方式親吻，以彷彿溺水的人攀上浮木的方式擁抱和撫摸，直到斗篷滑落在地毯上，Thor的掌指探進衣襬裡，他才輕輕推開Thor。

那雙有些迷惑，又閃閃發亮的眼睛凝視著似乎沒有任何負面情緒的Thor，因為親吻而有些紅腫濕潤的雙唇微微張開喘著氣。

「……你怎麼不說你是真的？」

「我不知道我是假的。」

垂下眼，Thor輕輕地貼上Banner的唇瓣。

「Thor。」

Banner沒有閃避，掌指則是貼在Thor的胸前，拒絕Thor過份靠近他。他在夢中見過Thor，好幾次。有時候擁抱，有時候親吻，卻從來沒有進展到這一步。他知道為什麼，他知道他一直憂慮Thor不想要他。

掌指在腰側摩挲半晌，Banner卻無動於衷，Thor嘆了口氣，還是離開那許久不曾觸碰的溫度，老實地抱住Banner，將下頷擱在Midgardian的肩上，在那人的頸側落下親吻。

「我有點開心，又有點難過。」

猶豫一會，Banner將掌心移開胸前，伸手輕拍Thor的背部，環抱這個他十分想念的Asgardian。

「我不是一開始就知道，可你夢見我，卻從來不告訴我。」

「……我想你好起來。」

「我知道。」

耳邊傳來的低聲應答，他能分辨出一點點無奈，一點點溫柔，一點點珍惜，一點點喜愛。Banner著實鬆了一口氣，又有點想哭。他想成為那個體貼的人，卻總是被反過來細心照顧。

「……我很抱歉讓你聽到這些。」

「不要道歉，那是我開心的部分。你從來沒有這麼老實，甚至不會睡迷糊。我喜歡你這樣，像不在地球的時候那樣，不是透過文字，不是謹慎思考過後，才告訴我你認為不會傷害我的，可是你依舊變回那個小心翼翼的Bruce Banner。」

「……我很抱歉不能成為你期望的那樣。」

雙手從Thor的背部滑落，Banner僵硬地抗拒。他知道Thor不是責備他，又忍不住提防。這裡是他的故鄉，但他造成的傷害與他被傷害，讓他習慣戴上面具，讓他不敢摘下來。他知道Thor總有一天會厭倦他——

「你生氣了嗎？」

拉開距離，Thor仔細打量Banner。那張臉上的驚慌與恐懼讓他疑惑地蹙眉。

「Bruce，你還好嗎？」

眨眨眼，Thor擔憂的模樣讓他垂下眼，抬手揉揉後頸，Banner壓下總是占據心頭的胡思亂想。

「沒事。我只是……就是這樣，一點也不像Hulk那麼可愛，還總是要嫉妒誰跟你說話太近，吃醋你對著誰笑了，害怕你找到更適合你的人，而我應該要做好準備——」

「你還會吃自己的醋？」

打斷顯而易見的悲觀陳述，Thor一副聖誕節提早來臨的模樣，惹得Banner一愣，隨即繃著臉捶了他的胸口一下，而他握住那與自己相比，小了很多的拳頭，笑著在指背上親了一口。

「這不好笑。」

「我沒有那個意思，很抱歉讓你這麼想。」

「除非你不笑，我才會相信你。」

瞪著依舊笑得眉眼彎彎的Thor，Banner不打算被牽鼻子走。他曉得Thor的意思。然而那是自從他回到地球，就一直埋藏在心底的畏懼。這讓他在那五年沒有見過Thor，這讓他始終無法在寄給Thor的訊息裡提起自己的現狀。

「告訴你一個秘密。我吃胖的那五年除了處理那些——你懂的，其他的時間都在想你是不是跟Natasha在一起，想你是不是跟Tony在一起，想你是不是跟Steve在一起，想你是不是跟Clint在一起。」

垂下眼展開Banner的拳頭，輕輕地握住那人的掌指，Thor抬起眼，小心翼翼地觀察著Midgardian的神情。

「——他們是朋友！」

幾乎算是驚呼，Banner難以置信，急切地在Thor臉上搜尋捉弄他的意圖，而Thor只是格外委屈地輕捏他的掌心。

「我們之前也只是工作上的朋友。你知道我回來的時候也很忐忑，怕你的想念、Hulk的想念，跟我的不一樣。」

「你……你那時為了這個耍脾氣？」

瞠目結舌，Banner隨即聯想到當時在New Asgard拒絕回來的Thor，而Thor回答的飛快。

「沒有。」

「我那時還說——」

「嗯哼，沒說你愛我。」

「……不曉得是你的心胸比較狹窄，還是我。」

瞪著欲蓋彌彰、胡說八道的Thor，Banner輕聲嘆息，蹭進Thor的懷裡，讓Thor摟住他。他那時覺得奇怪，不明白Thor為什麼會抗拒幫助他人、抗拒去做會讓自己好過的事，沒有想過是因為他。

「我很高興我們都很小氣。」

Thor低聲笑了起來，而Banner哼哼兩聲作為回應。

「再告訴你另一個秘密。我猜你大概沒想過我準備離開多久？」

Banner遲疑地點頭。更精確地說，他是逃避面對這件事，即使曉得Guardians of the Galaxy回來的時間，也不考慮Thor和他的關係。

「我一開始就打算，只要你說想我，就算我剛離開大氣層，也要立刻回來。」

「怎麼可以！」

從Thor的懷裡抬起頭，Banner一臉驚慌。他一直不敢面對Thor重視他的這個事實，一方面固執地認為他不值得，一方面又曉得Thor將他放在心上。這令他非常矛盾，一邊輕輕地推著Thor向前走，一邊阻止Hulk聯絡Thor。他想念Thor，又害怕見到Thor。

「但你一直不想我，也不告訴我太多細節，我只好去喝悶酒的時候，讓一些像你的人勾搭我。」

「我——你少來！我告訴你很多其他人不知道的事！那些人哪裡像我了？」

差點被憂愁的模樣拐走，想起那些外星人的模樣，Banner怒目而視。

「嗯哼，沒有人告訴你我很受歡迎？」

輕輕地捏住Banner的下頷，Thor挑起眉，微微彎起唇線。

「……我討厭你。」

略微瞪大雙眼，Banner從Thor的懷裡掙脫開來，撈起地上的斗篷捲成一團，緊貼著扶手，不願意再看Thor一眼。

「你知道你愛我，我也愛你。」

低聲笑了起來，Thor再次環抱Banner，把鼻子埋進Banner的頭髮裡，而Banner抿嘴，無法搖頭否認，只得顧左右而言他。

「……我睡了多久？你跟大家打過招呼了？」

「足夠我瞭解那些你不告訴我的事。」

「好吧，我們去吃點東西。」

曉得自己的身體狀態，完全沒把Thor的話當真，Banner抬頭在Thor的臉頰落下親吻後，從沙發站起來，將懷裡的斗篷扔在那張笑臉上，就飛快地逃出起居室，鑽進廚房。

 

◎

 

慢吞吞地把斗篷放進他的房間，Thor來到公共區域向朋友們提供擁抱。Rogers、Barton、Wilson和Barnes正在分享今天的趣事，幾乎是Barton和Wilson負責說。他們用著輕鬆的口氣分享了近況，包括整個宇宙都處於混亂的局面。

Thor偷偷地瞥了幾眼Banner，而Banner只是請F.R.I.D.A.Y.幫忙記錄，給大家準備食物和飲料，沒有任何情緒波動的跡象。悄悄地嘆了一口氣，他想Banner又變得更加讓他苦惱了。Guardians of the Galaxy的匯報總是會隱瞞一些事實，通常是那群搗蛋鬼闖的禍，有時候是他受傷——那完全不算重傷，癒合傷口只要半天。

比起Banner沒有告訴他的，他猜他隱瞞的部分非常少。Barton和Wilson還告訴他不少Hulk和Banner磨合期的趣事。比如讓Hulk願意參加戰鬥是一件非常辛苦的事。除了Banner全程不想面對現實，其他人都笑著補充那個巨大的幼童多難哄。

他很高興Banner和Hulk變得越來越好。忍不住伸手摟住身旁的Banner，趁著那人困惑地抬起臉，在額頭落下親吻。這個舉動惹來Wilson和Barton的抗議。

「雖然我知道這件事很久了，但我真的不習慣你們這麼甜蜜。」

「單身隊長嚴厲譴責隨意投射閃光彈的無差別攻擊。」

「呃。」

視線飄向旁邊兩個笑著不說話的Rogers和Barnes，Banner能感覺得到臉上的溫度迅速爬升，下意識拉開Thor的掌指，又捨不得放開，偷偷地在背後握住。

「我們得留下空間給你們，或是你們可以自己——」

Rogers笑得眉眼彎彎，做了一個手勢。

「我們，呃，我是說，我該回去工作了。」

沒有打算讓Thor離開許久不見的朋友們，Banner迅速放開了Thor，起身離開公共區域，就發現Thor跟了上來。

「怎麼了？」

「我想知道你是不是生氣。」

「當然生氣。」

好氣又好笑地瞪了Asgardian一眼，Banner帶路回到他的房間，而跟在後面的Thor十分雀躍。遠比隱藏真實想法，他更喜歡Banner對他鬧脾氣。

「我很確定你得先告訴我，那些外星人哪裡像我，我們再處理其他的事。」

Banner面無表情，語氣平淡，朝房間內的沙發抬抬下頷，又溫和地請F.R.I.D.A.Y.顯示Guardians of the Galaxy寄給他的照片後，從床邊和櫃子裡拿了水壺和杯子過來。

面對第一次這麼明顯的醋勁，Thor樂不可支，捧著Banner的臉親了好久，直到那人紅著臉推開他，才仔細去看Banner收到的照片。照片優劣不一，他猜能清楚看見他和他當時談話對象的照片，多半是Quill和Rocket的傑作。由於他甚至不記得曾經與那些對象說過話，他看了很久，想了很久，才勉強分類，而後逐一向Banner介紹。這些是眼睛都一樣，又大又圓；這些是思考的時候喜歡抿嘴；這些是捲髮；這些是背影有點像；這些是側臉有點像——

Banner當然沒忍住吐槽，但顯然這段時間的交際，讓Thor油嘴滑舌了一百倍。Thor總會附和他，然後再稱讚他。比如說——

「當然是你的眼睛比較好看啦，在Statesman反射著星光熠熠，或是求知欲旺盛的專注、生氣地閃爍著綠色的光芒，以及看著我的時候，既柔又軟，彷彿我是你的一切——你這樣也很可愛。」

反駁的話語到了嘴邊，還是咽下。這是什麼！這樣是哪樣！他又不是要Thor跟他調情！這到底去哪裡學的！內心崩潰的Banner還是努力嘗試了幾次，然後學乖了，只哼哼兩聲當作回應。

「滿意了？把眼睛翻下來。」

Thor伸出食指輕點Banner的鼻尖。

「你學會敷衍我了。」

「我怎麼敢！我發誓這些都是真的！你——」

「閉嘴！不准再那樣稱讚我！」

「那我還能做什麼來證明呢？」

朝幾乎是惱羞成怒的Banner愉快地笑了起來，Thor的指腹輕輕地磨蹭著那人的下頷，遲鈍的科學家這才明白Thor的意圖。雷神就是來跟他調情，全宇宙只有他會全程吃醋而毫無所知。

Banner張了張嘴，什麼也說不出來，Thor卻依舊對著那懊悶的模樣感到歡喜。

「嗯？」

「……你怎麼會喜歡我這個白癡？」

「你這麼可愛，還有七個博士學位呢，而且我有點著迷我的外表不是總是奏效的感覺。」

「我不可愛，你得回去給你們的治療師檢查，是病得治。」

把Thor的掌指抓在手裡，Banner有氣無力地反駁。

「你跟我一起？」

稍稍握緊Banner，Thor瞅緊Midgardian，而Banner看著那異色的雙眼，輕輕地貼上那溫熱柔軟的唇瓣。

「好。」

笑得眉眼彎彎，Thor在Banner的唇上落下幾個親吻，伸手探進衣襬，輕輕地勾著褲腰。

「我可以嗎？」

抬眼望向Thor，Banner點點頭，捧著Thor的臉，將Asgardian拉進另一個吻裡。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是誰？？？？？我在哪裡？？？？？  
> 怎麼還沒完？？？？？還寫了這麼多？？？？？
> 
> 但我想應該快完了……  
> 以及下一章應該可以五百字完結了吧……
> 
> 希望閱讀愉快：）
> 
> 最後，依舊，這其實不太適合在這裡提出。  
> 雖然這CP很冷，但希望看到這裡的人可以瞭解一下香港正在發生的事情。  
> #反送中 #SupportHongkong #Hongkongprotest #FreedomHK


End file.
